A Pocky Game
by Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [COMPLETED!] Sebuah permainan yang menjadi sebuah pernyataan cinta/NaruHina/DLDR


**A Pocky Game**

**Chara : Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance.**

**Rate : Teen**

**Warning : AU, Gaje, One-shoot, bila kesamaan ide harap maklumi :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca hari ini lumayan cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi terus membelai kulit tan pemuda itu. Ya, namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Mata birunya terus memandang birunya langit.

"Fuaaahh~ cuacanya bagus-ttebayo." Dan iapun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

Kemudian, ia pun melanjutkan tidurnya dihamparan rumput lapangan. Ia capek latihan terus-menerus.

**SREK**

"-!" pemuda jabrik itu terkejut bukan main. Dengan reflex, iapun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu

Wajah Naruto terperangah begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hinata?"

"…"

Secara langsung, gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" gadis indigo itupun menunduk. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"Ada apa?" tanpa perlu berbasa-basi, pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itupun langsung menanyakan ada perihal apa membuat Hinata datang kemari.

**GLEK!** Jantung gadis itu kian berdetak kencang. Seraya mengendalikan perasaannya, iapun langsung menyerahkan sebotol minuman mineral.

Ia sangat menyukai Naruto. Tapi…ia malu untuk mengatakannya.

Melihat pemberian itu, Narutopun menerima dengan senang hati. "Ah, arigatou Hinata-chan."

Kembali, wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sa-sama-sama, Naruto-kun…" balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Mereka berduapun terduduk cukup lama. Hinata memang sahabat Naruto, tetapi dengan ikatan persahabatan itulah lama-lama ia jatuh cinta dengan pemuda periang itu. Mata lavendernya terus menatap kearah rerumputan. Ia gugup berlama-lama dengan Naruto.

Padahal…Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kenapa ia juga canggung untuk bersama Hinata?

Mereka kan hanya bersahabat.

"Uhm…Hinata-chan?" Narutopun membuka pembicaraan. Bosan diam-diaman terus.

"A-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku mempunyai permainan."

"Apa?"

Narutopun mengeluarkan sekotak snack.

Pocky?

"Pocky Game." Jawab si kuning itu dengan enteng.

"E-EEHH!?" mendengar jawaban itu, tentu saja Hinata sangat terkejut.

Ia…malu.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Naruto meyakinkan.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan." Jawabnya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"…" Hinatapun berpikir sebentar, kemudian iapun menjawab, "Baiklah…Naruto-kun…"

.

.

.

Permainanpun dimulai. Sebatang Pocky pun dimasukkan kedalam mulut Naruto. Dengan malu-malu, Hinata pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke Pocky itu. Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika wajahnya dan Naruto akan sedekat ini. Apalagi Naruto terus melahapnya dengan rakus.

Semakin memakan, wajah mereka semakin mendekat

'Ayolah Hinata, ini kan hanya permainan…' batin gadis itu menenangkan dirinya yang sudah tak karuan itu.

**3 cm…**

**2 cm…**

**1 cm…**

**CUP!**

"…" mata Hinata membelalak. Sekarang, bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

'A-apa?' batin Hinata tak percaya.

Mereka…berciuman?

Itu ciuman pertama mereka.

Terkejut, gadis pemalu itupun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya sedikit meninggi.

"Kau tidak melihat? Aku menciummu, Hinata."

"Ta-tapi…kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Aku menyukaimu, Hinata." Jawab Naruto blak-blakkan.

"Hah?" Hinata cengo. Tidak percaya.

"Naruto-kun…me-menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

Antara senang, malu, dan marah. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya kembali bersemu merah.

"Kau juga menyukaiku, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Uhm…" gadis itu mengangguk bahagia.

"Kau…mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"I-ya, Naruto-kun…" jawab gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan…" diluar kesadaran, Narutopun memeluk Hinata yang sudah bersemu daritadi.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia sekarang sangat bahagia karena penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

Hm… pernyataan cinta yang unik.

**FINN**

**AN : ** Hallo, minna-san. Ini fanfic pertamaku difandom Naruto. Ini terlintas tiba-tiba dan jadilah fic gaje ini. Maaf jika ceritanya kurang feelnya. Tapi aku harap, semoga minna-san suka, ya? Ehehe

Review, onegai? :D

See you…

**Chacha Rokugatsu**


End file.
